World 3:Familiar of Zero
by Benjamin Enderborn
Summary: Got idea from challenge and thought i should take it up (might suck at summary but that's very Dunkin of me-Yogscast moon quest) T-M for cussing and killing
1. Chapter 1

After going through the portal I was through a void with 2 other people.

* * *

I was the lucky one, I landed on my feet, the red one hit the ground on his back, the one in the blue sweat shirt jacket the ground on his face. I managed to hid the bow and knives in a magic bag Steve magically put on my leg. I could see the amazed look at the other two they just ignored me. I was barely surprising a laugh, but couldn't hid it much longer. Just as I started laughing, the red guy got up and pulled out what look like a light saber and tried to kill me. Then someone hit him in the back with lightning.

* * *

She made the other two familiars first. When she got to me I was uncooperative. She first tried the kiss, that didn't work. Next the wand and being worn out from fighting the blazes, I had to stop moving. That's when she did it. I was now a familiar like it or not. Personally I chose not. Then the burning started. Just like the other two I fainted, but unlike the other two mine was not from heat, but from being worn out.

* * *

I was the first to wake up out of the 3 of us and the first words out of my mouth were and I quote "WHAT THE FUCK". I looked at my hand and saw some runes inscribed in some ancient langrage. Seeing my look of confusion Steve came and said "That's the Ender langrage". Then a book appeared at my feet. "That book look will be invisible to most" said Steve. I then open the book and started to read. The only rune I found on my hand means Enderborn. It was then that I heard a scream at the base of the castle. What happens next is weird but you will understand if this has happened. You know the voice in the back of your head. Well that voice as stupid as this sounds told me to jump out the window. The worst part, I listened.

* * *

Going down I saw a endermen, pulling out my duel knives I try to stab it in the back but, finally sensing me it dodges, rolls and try's to bring a huge obsidian sword on me. Dodging I stab his leg, punch his head, kick his stomach and get a knife to his neck. After the little fight I said, "Any last words". He nodded and said "Enderborn, I will take over your body". He then grabbed me by the neck and molded with me. That was the last thing I remember before fainting.

* * *

In my mind

"Where an I" I asked

"Your in your mind" said the ender

"YOU" I yelled

"Yes, and I'm going to take over your body." said the ender

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked

"What's it to you?" he asked

"I don't like killing something without knowing it's name." I said

"Fine, You can call me Ender." said Ender

"Ok" I said

"Well, come on, attack me." he said

"No, you first." I said getting ready

"Fine, get ready" he said cutting his arm getting his blood on the blade

Then Steve told me this "don't let his blood touch you, it's a very deadly poison."

"Ok" I said creating a wall beside me

"Ready" said Ender

"Set" I said

"GO" we both said sprinting at each other

I started off by wall running over him and slashing his back and kicking his head landing after a backflip

I then dodge his attack and stab his leg.

The battle was short because I just kick him and then punched him knocking him out

* * *

Coming out of my mind I noticed the girl I saved staring at me.

My first thought was as follows "What the fuck just happened, I feel as if I just got his by a frat train and then had a cargo plane land on me."

Her response was simple and to the point " What happened to you?'

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You just fainted" she said

"Oh, don't worry Mrs." I said

"Tabitha" she said

"Ben" I said

"Bye" she said

"See ya" I said as she left

I then got up and left

* * *

When I got back to the room my "Master" started yelling at me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" she screamed

"I just about lost something." I stated bluntly

Her response was not really strange "THAT IT NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

* * *

Ya probable not the best thing to do

All I had to do was sit outside and read the book

I actually can read it now too

I learned that my rune enhances my power

I also can sense the aura of people so when I sensed someone I put the book in my bag.

To my surprised it was Tabitha and she ask me about my past

I told her the truth

"I have no idea about my past, I just woke up in a hospital missing my memory." I said

"Sorry" She said

"For what" I said laughing "You did nothing wrong"

"bye" Was all she said before walking away

* * *

The day passed by fast

When it was time for bed I had a strange dream

"Ender" I said showing my anger

"Yes, and I will train you, you have a fighters sprite." Ender said

"Why should I trust you?" I asked

"Because I'm your only hope to live." he said

"Fine" I said

"Ok, take this" He said handing me a bag of Vials full of a purplish bluish, black thing "That's enderblood a very deadly acid and poison that will kill anything."

"Ok" I said

"Now I will tell you about Aura" Said Ender " Aura is life energy, it can also make a powerful weapon if you can harness it"

"So, why would I care" I said

"Because it is one of the few things that can fully kill my kind" He said

"Ok, so how do I harness it" I said

"Simple, Focus and then think of what you want it to do" he said "Be patient, it takes practice"

"Ok, teach me then" I said

"Ok focus on your fist, Then command it to go around your fist" he said

I tried and did it

"Good, now something harder, try making duel knives" He said

I did it on the first try

"Good now it's time to wake up, there will be more training tomorrow"

"Ok" I said waking up


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, why am I always the first one up? I thought

Then the red guy woke up

"Oh, hi what's your name" I asked

"Zero" he said

"My name is Ben" I said

"Well, Ben mind telling me what happened yesterday?" he asked

"What do you mean, what part?" I asked

"When you disappeared" he said

"If I ever trust you I might." I said

"Well you can wake her up" he said

"What, no I'm not suicidal." I said

"Um who will then?" he asked

"How about him?" I said pointing to the guy on the ground

"Fine, but your waking him up" he said

"I'm fine with that" I said

"Do it then" he said

I did and right before he woke her up the 2 of us left the room and right as the door closed we heard a explosion and then we went back in

"They told me to" the guy said

"And your point, you didn't have to listen" I said calmly

"How are you calm?" they all asked

I shrugged "I've seen worse things happen."

"Well why did you wake me up then" she asked

"Don't you have class" the guy asked

"No, class this week has been canceled so we can bond with our familiars" she said

"Ya, we need to do that" I mumbled

"No, food for you" she said pissed and then tried to cast a spell but blew up the room instead

* * *

How is it I always piss off everyone, I mean really almost everyone has been pissed at me

"Hi" said a quiet voice from behind me

"Wha" I said looking behind "oh, hi Tabitha"

"Why are you not with everyone" she asked me

"Pissed off the 'master'." I said master like it was a terrible thing, which it was

Then I sensed a Enderman, Tabitha must have too because she tensed up

"You sense that too" I asked

"Yes" she said

"You go warn everyone" I said getting up

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm going to kill it, I have my reasons for hating Endermen" I said running towards it

* * *

Well I'm about to die, this one will be fifty times as hard because is fifty of them

"Look it that stupid Enderborn" one said

"let's kill him" another said

"YA" they all yelled and charged

I pulled out my duel knives and charged knocking one down, and stabbing another, I kick one in the head and then stab him

"2 down 48 to go" I said

Next I switched to my bow and notched a arrow, pulled it back fully and shot 3 Endermen. Doing the same thing I killed 12 more. Then I got over taken.

"Now we will kill you" said the one holding me

"no" I said and made a growing shield of aura around me with spikes killing them all and then fainted for about 5 minutes

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a sword pointed at my throat.

"Well that's a nice thing to wake up to." I said sarcastically

"Shut up" said a woman's voice

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" I asked

"No, I cant" she said

"look I think I have the right to know before I fight you" I said

"without weapons?" she said

"My fists will work fine" I said

"Fine" she said

Ya, it was a short fight, I just broke her sword with a aura powered punch

"there, now can I leave?" I asked

"no" she said "not until the princess gets here"

Then a girl came in and the soldier bowed

The soldier seeing me not bow got pissed and said "Bow to the princess"

I said out of pure anger "Do you not want a head, Because the day I bow is the die"

Then another woman walked in and the woman said to me "don't threaten the leader of the army"

"Leader of the army? And I beat you? That army must not be that great" I said

Then the soldier attacked me and with my hands locked I kicked her knocking her out

And I was let go then for some stupid reason and all I had to do is not say I beat the General up

* * *

"What were thinking?" my 'master' (Who's name I still don't know) yelled at me "That was a bad idea"

"I lived didn't I" I said

Then Hiraga (I just learned his name) and zero came and said "We agree with her"

"What did I do to you people?" I asked

Then a red haired girl and Tabitha came in

"You never told us you could do magic" the red head said

"I don't know any Fucking magic" I said

"Saw you do magic" Tabitha said

"THAT WAS NOT MAGIC, YOU GUYES ARE STUPID." I yelled

"You used something to kill those things" My 'Master' said

"Ya, My aura, now bye" I said jumping out the window

* * *

"GET BACK UP HERE, RIGHT NOW" Zero yelled at me

"NO I'M GOOD" I yelled back

"THAT'S IT" Zero said jumping out the window after me

After we both land I yell at him "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"ME,WHAT ABOUT YOU" He yelled back

"OK YOU KNOW WHAT FIGHT ME THEN" I yelled at him

"FINE" he yelled and charged at me

'here we go' I thought

Aura Sword blocking I make a aura knife and stab at him going through his arm and then I walk away


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, why am I always the first one up? I thought

Then the red guy woke up

"Oh, hi what's your name" I asked

"Zero" he said

"My name is Ben" I said

"Well, Ben mind telling me what happened yesterday?" he asked

"What do you mean, what part?" I asked

"When you disappeared" he said

"If I ever trust you I might." I said

"Well you can wake her up" he said

"What, no I'm not suicidal." I said

"Um who will then?" he asked

"How about him?" I said pointing to the guy on the ground

"Fine, but your waking him up" he said

"I'm fine with that" I said

"Do it then" he said

I did and right before he woke her up the 2 of us left the room and right as the door closed we heard a explosion and then we went back in

"They told me to" the guy said

"And your point, you didn't have to listen" I said calmly

"How are you calm?" they all asked

I shrugged "I've seen worse things happen."

"Well why did you wake me up then" she asked

"Don't you have class" the guy asked

"No, class this week has been canceled so we can bond with our familiars" she said

"Ya, we need to do that" I mumbled

"No, food for you" she said pissed and then tried to cast a spell but blew up the room instead

How is it I always piss off everyone, I mean really almost everyone has been pissed at me

"Hi" said a quiet voice from behind me

"Wha" I said looking behind "oh, hi Tabitha"

"Why are you not with everyone" she asked me

"Pissed off the 'master'." I said master like it was a terrible thing, which it was

Then I sensed a Enderman, Tabitha must have too because she tensed up

"You sense that too" I asked

"Yes" she said

"You go warn everyone" I said getting up

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm going to kill it, I have my reasons for hating Endermen" I said running towards it

Well I'm about to die, this one will be fifty times as hard because is fifty of them

"Look it that stupid Enderborn" one said

"let's kill him" another said

"YA" they all yelled and charged

I pulled out my duel knives and charged knocking one down, and stabbing another, I kick one in the head and then stab him

"2 down 48 to go" I said

Next I switched to my bow and notched a arrow, pulled it back fully and shot 3 Endermen. Doing the same thing I killed 12 more. Then I got over taken.

"Now we will kill you" said the one holding me

"no" I said and made a growing shield of aura around me with spikes killing them all and then fainted for about 5 minutes

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a sword pointed at my throat.

"Well that's a nice thing to wake up to." I said sarcastically

"Shut up" said a woman's voice

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" I asked

"No, I cant" she said

"look I think I have the right to know before I fight you" I said

"without weapons?" she said

"My fists will work fine" I said

"Fine" she said

Ya, it was a short fight, I just broke her sword with a aura powered punch

"there, now can I leave?" I asked

"no" she said "not until the princess gets here"

Then a girl came in and the soldier bowed

The soldier seeing me not bow got pissed and said "Bow to the princess"

I said out of pure anger "Do you not want a head, Because the day I bow is the die"

Then another woman walked in and the woman said to me "don't threaten the leader of the army"

"Leader of the army? And I beat you? That army must not be that great" I said

Then the soldier attacked me and with my hands locked I kicked her knocking her out

And I was let go then for some stupid reason and all I had to do is not say I beat the General up

"What were thinking?" my 'master' (Who's name I still don't know) yelled at me "That was a bad idea"

"I lived didn't I" I said

Then Hiraga (I just learned his name) and zero came and said "We agree with her"

"What did I do to you people?" I asked

Then a red haired girl and Tabitha came in

"You never told us you could do magic" the red head said

"I don't know any Fucking magic" I said

"Saw you do magic" Tabitha said

"THAT WAS NOT MAGIC, YOU GUYES ARE STUPID." I yelled

"You used something to kill those things" My 'Master' said

"Ya, My aura, now bye" I said jumping out the window

"GET BACK UP HERE, RIGHT NOW" Zero yelled at me

"NO I'M GOOD" I yelled back

"THAT'S IT" Zero said jumping out the window after me

After we both land I yell at him "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"ME,WHAT ABOUT YOU" He yelled back

"OK YOU KNOW WHAT FIGHT ME THEN" I yelled at him

"FINE" he yelled and charged at me

'here we go' I thought

Aura Sword blocking I make a aura knife and stab at him going through his arm and then I walk away right into a trap

"Enderborn we cant fail when your insain" said a enderman

"YA" they all shouted and stuck needles in me

Then a squid (Long story), a copy of me, 1000000 endermen, and a huge lobster all came in and started to attack me and I was knockout

When I came to I was back in the infirmary and saw that I didn't have a single cut except for 1 which was healing fast

'your like deadpool now' said a voice from my head

'YA HERE I AM' said another voice

'and by the way we are in your head' said the first

'Ok this is weird, what happened to me' I asked them

' the chemical's inside the needles were laced is a drug that if taken at that dose can kill or injure you' the first voice said

' and I'm not dead because?' I asked

'I'm the righter and want to keep you alive' said the first

'Ok questions later first I will call you Bill and the other Bob' I said

'YAAAAA, IM BOB, Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob' said Bob

'We might as well go now so to the people reading this goodbye for now' Bill says


End file.
